Behind The Wheel
by EternalStud
Summary: This takes place six months after season three left off, Damon is pissed off with Stefan and Elena, but I guess you will have to read to find out ;


_**"I'm living my life the way I want, not caring about the looks I get. How many times do I have to tell you I don't give a shit?"**_

Damon peacefully lay reclined on his black leather seat in his home. It was a nice change from all the good he was doing back in Mystic Falls.

He was actually very pleased with himself, that he decided to get out of there. Of course Elena bugged his mind most of the time, but her and Stefan could go screw themselves for all he cared.

When sexy Celeste make her way over to him, he pushed the thoughts of Stefan and Elena out of his mind quickly and easily. She was that good.

She had blonde hair that came down to her shoulder blades, it was slightly curly but all around sexy. He remembered that it was perfect to pull on, and smirked to himself at the thought.

He reached up and pulled her down into his lap, which caused a high pitched giggle to erupt from deep within her throat.

He smiled up at her as he looked into her vague blue eyes that accentuated pure lust. He brought his hand up to the side of her face and let his thumb travel over the surface softly; skimming over her high cheekbones and advancing down to her full and sensual lips.

He leaned in, and captured her lips in a scorching kiss, and quickly moved his lips along her neck gently nipping at the smooth surface as she moaned humbly.

His eyes opened briefly, noticing the light bruises and two particular deep fang marks on her skin that his very own teeth had penetrated.

This was about to become very fun for him, his needs first and hers later. He traced the vain delicately with his tongue and smiled as it surfaced to the skin. Just as he was about to bite down, his phone buzzed.

Without thinking he slid the phone up and moved it to his ear. "What?"

"Hi Damon its Elena."

"Elena? What's wrong?" he quickly asked as he shoved Celeste onto the floor.

"N-nothing's wrong, I just wanted to hear how you were doing. I haven't seen or spoken to you in a while" Elena softly finished.

Damon sighed into the phone. "That was the deal. You chose who you wanted and the other brother had to leave town. I'm the other brother, Elena" he said and hoped she didn't read into the sourness in his voice.

"Come home, Damon please" Elena pleaded. "Stefan wants you here too."

Damon laughed. "Oh I highly doubt that Elena, look I'll see what I can do but I'm not going to make any promises. I'll speak to you soon. Goodbye Elena."

"Who was that, baby?" Celeste asked.

"Brother's girlfriend. They want me to come home. You know maybe that's not such a bad idea" he winked.

Celeste giggled and pulled on his hand. "Come we must pack, no?"

###

_Damon took the football he held in his hands and tossed it over to Stefan. It was their ritual, anything to escape Guiseppe's duties._

_Stefan caught the ball and made a turn to shoot it back to his brother. "So what did you want to tell me, Damon?" he asked with a smile. It was a nice day and he enjoyed time he spent with his brother._

_Damon caught the ball firmly in his grasp again and and flicked it back to Stefan. "I'm leaving in two weeks, I have no choice I have to go to war."_

_As Stefan heard the words, the ball slipped through his fingers and landed behind him. He ran to pick it up and sent it back flying to his brother. "Wow. Father must be very proud of you."_

_Damon caught the ball, but nearly dropped it. Stefan had sent the ball flying with a force. "Don't count on it, but I don't care what Guiseppe thinks of me. As soon as I find a way of getting out of this I will."_

_"So you don't even want to go?" Stefan asked his brother as he waited for him to shoot back the ball. "I could try and talk father out of it."_

_Damon laughed dryly. "There's nothing you, me, or Guiseppe can do. It's law, if I don't go I will be arrested. And I don't want to work for father so I will do my two years and that's it" he quickly said and held the ball under his arm._

_"So there's nothing we can do" he said quietly as he stepped closer to Damon._

_Damon smiled. "You're not getting rid of me yet brother. I will be back to cause more trouble in Mystic Falls" he smirked._

_Stefan forced a smile. He would cause troubles, that was if he returned from war. He had heard many stories about families who lost their sons fighting for their country._

_"So what are you going to do with your freedom once I'm gone, brother? You're seventeen any girls you interested in?" Damon teased._

_Stefan rolled his eyes and shoved his brother playfully. "Oh stop it" he said but smiled. He would miss his brother indescribably._

_"No but seriously look after the horses and here it goes.. best advice ever. Don't listen to Guiseppe, the man is an idiot."_

_"Don't Damon. Father knows a great deal about life. Don't insult him" he said with a glance at his brother._

_"Okay I'm sorry I won't insult your father" he said and laughed. "I don't know why you listen to him."_

_"Because he is my father" Stefan said. "But let's talk about something else. Won't the girls that are interested in you be devastated?" _

_"There are plenty of girls in the world my boy" Damon patted Stefan's back. "I'll give you some lessons in these last two weeks" he winked which just caused Stefan to shake his head._

###

"Can I drive, Damon?"

Damon turned to look at Celeste and laughed. "Not a fucking chance. You're blonde I can't take a risk with you behind the wheel of my baby" he smirked and climbed into his 1966 Chevrolet Camaro.

"What about my bags? Aren't you going to help?" she asked.

"What? You're a bag? Oh yes I knew that" Damon laughed. "Put them in will you, there's nothing wrong with your hands" he called out.

He chuckled as Celeste climbed back into the with a huff.

"You might want to pick your lip up off the floor when we meet my brother and Elena."

"Your brother and his girlfriend? I can't wait."

"Hmm" Damon replied as he focused on driving to the Boarding House. Mystic Falls was his home, perhaps it was foolish to ever think he could bring himself to leave.

Six months certainly didn't change much from what he could see as he turned the corner and into his street. All except the lush when he left was now replaced with browning leaves, as autumn took its course.

He pulled up into the grounds of The Boarding house, it still felt the same way it always felt. Cool and calm, it felt like home. He decided to not give Celeste a hard time any further. For the rest of the afternoon that was.

As he walked in he noted the house was quiet, not to his surprise at all, but then he noticed Stefan come down the staircase.

"Damon" Stefan said, his voice swollen with surprise then noticed the woman or girl, he wasn't sure next to Damon.

Damon noticed Stefan's look and smiled. "Nice to see you too, brother" Damon said with a grin spread wide across his face and when he felt Celeste's fingernails dig into his skin he turned to face her. "Oh and this is Celeste, my girlfriend."

Stefan's eyes widened, but he quickly concealed what his visage revealed by taking the hand the blonde held out to him and gently shook it.

"Nice to meet you" he said.

Damon rolled his eyes as he heard Celeste let out a giggle and politely reply to Stefan.

"Good to be back, Stef but I will see you later" Damon said and pulled Celeste up the stairs with him.

"Your brother is nice" Celeste said as she sat at the end of Damon's bed.

"Hmm you should see when he's hungry" he smirked as he said that and twisted his ring on his finger. He hadn't seen Elena yet, and he didn't know what he would say when the opportunity presented itself.

"Why don't you show me around town, Damon?"

"Around Mystic Falls? You might want to know that it is boring, the exact reason why I'm drunk half the time" he winked.

"Well then aren't you glad that you have me here now?" Celeste smiled and ran her fingertips across the front of Damon's shirt before proceeding to kiss his lips softly.

Damon hummed against her lips. "Okay you made your point, let me show you the only place in Mystic Falls. The Grill."

The Grill was unusually full for an afternoon, but that was partly to do with the fact that the students of Mystic Falls High liked to enjoy a snack after school.

That's when Damon remembered, this was Elena, Bonnie and Caroline's senior year. Everybody was about to start their adult lives, yet everything bad that could possibly happen to these people did, and that alone was partly Damon and Stefan's fault.

"So its just a bar and restaurant?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah, what did you expect? This isn't Italy, Celeste."

"Damon!"

Damon froze at the sound, that was definitely not Celeste, it was Elena. As he turned around, Celeste's hand still resting on his shoulder, he gaped.

###

_**So thanks for reading, please let me know what you think. I really worked hard on it I would really enjoy seeing what you think of it. You know you want to ;)**_


End file.
